


Famine of Touch

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Tic Tac Woe (Apocalypse Bingo) [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen, Getting Together, Introspection, Pre-Relationship, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for my card with Tic_Tac_Woe bingo, to the promptFamine/worldwide crop failure.





	Famine of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my card with Tic_Tac_Woe bingo, to the prompt _Famine/worldwide crop failure_.

_The Hobbit and the rest of their kind are too free with themselves, and who they decided to touch,_ Thorin thought as he agreed silently with himself. In some ways, Thorin was still starving though not for any desired sustenance of which the Blue Mountain Dwarves currently had in quantity in spades, but for the touch of another.

He has watched how the hobbits and men in their lands deal with touch, even the Wizard in his visits to the mountain range seemed showed affection through contact. None of these people have ever touched Thorin willing; he won't allow them since he has learned that the touching of the shoulder often comes with a price for nothing. He had learned that during the time of their journey from Erebor, of watching how his people starved when a noble touched by concerns came to him and gently petitioned him for his full attention with their careful handling.

Since the loss of the Lonely Mountain and Erebor, he had let himself go without that genuine pleasure for so long that even his dearest Sister would not know how to comfort him, knowing that he has long overlooked how it felt. Though sometimes under cover of complete darkness when he was reasonably confident that no one was watching, Thorin would let Dwalin or Balin sit close beside him on watch – just close enough that no one with them could see him allowing them to give this gift to him. 

It would honestly be as though, and Thorin would have felt that he was at a grand feast being held to honor where Thorin was sure that he would only be allowed to watch others sample the food while he could watch them.

It isn't something that he would have expected someone like Bilbo Baggins to understand, but surprisingly he did to Thorin's mild consternation.

Between the two of them and with the past transgressions between them, they did figure out what they needed from each other touch-starved as they both were. Touch, they had decided, was a gift to be shared in private.


End file.
